laforbesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Santura
Lacandre Harrison Santura (commonly referred to as Lance) (b. Jan. 1994) is a former protagonist (sometimes antagonist) of the LaForbes series. His storyline mainly was put together by his relationship with Marilyn Castillo, and his conflict with Daxton Senior and Daynah Cruz. Character History Season 3 (6th grade) He came into the series in his 6th grade year because he hadn't attended LaForbes during elementary school. His reputation came to a horrible start as the nerd who still played Pokemon. Everyone else was addicted to Facebook, or Xbox games. As the season progressed, he became more hip to the trends out that year, such as collecting sneakers, Xbox games, etc. He began hanging around Jay more often to get girls, which suceeded many times. He met Jenny Gomez through Jay's bestfriend, Jj Castillo, who had just broken up with her. Jenny became infatuated with him, and tried to date him. Lance showed no interest, but in reality, he was only shy and scared that he would loose her to a better guy. Also, she was still in elementary school, which would be a little weird on his part. Him and his male siblings went into a sneaker store buy many pairs of shoes on layaway. When they were notified that if they didn't pay the next month their order would be cancelled, they began selling british marijuana, supplied by Jj and Ej Castillo. As his parents found out about this, they were going to send them to seperate military schools. One of them began cursing at his parents, and his dad then gave up on them and said either they go to military school, or they live by themselves with no support from their parents. They chose living by themselves, and continued selling the marijuana, until they were able to pay for an apartment. Each of them then had to get holdable jobs to combine the money and pay the rent each month. Season 4 (7th grade) He became a recurring character in LaForbes, as he rarely appeared in this season. Besides a few brief appearances, he had hardly any storyline in this season. Season 5 (8th grade) Finally, his crush, Jenny Gomez, was in 6th grade, which made him feel better about if he dated her. Since she was attending LaForbes middle, he found the perfect time to ask her out. Trivia *Lance graduated a year early (2010-2011) from Monarch High to attend university in Australia. *Lance is a strict catholic. *He had an obsession of Pokemon during elementary school. *Lance has a history with cheating... **He cheated on Marilyn with Kayla. **He cheated on Ariana with Marilyn. **He cheated on Marilyn again with Jenny. *He is the only main character to ever graduate from Monarch. *Lance was arrested in 2011 for battery against Daynah Cruz, then was later jumped by Daynah's cousins. *He, along with all of his male siblings, lived in an apartment for all of their teenage years. Quotes *(First Line): "Look, I got 5 comments on Myspace." (trying to be cool in front of Jay's crowd) *"I can't lie, I like your new wig." (to Ms. Hunt)